


(Random Prompt Generator) - Irunaga + Soulmates - Femslash February

by soren_poet



Series: Random Prompt Generator [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Self-Hatred, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soren_poet/pseuds/soren_poet
Summary: I got the prompt ‘Soulmate AU where you can draw something on your skin and it appears on your soulmate's skin too. Angie likes to annoy their soulmate, Miu, even though they haven't formally met or realized they're soulmates’ so here's my interpretation of that! Chapter 1 is for Day 5 and Chapter 2 is for Day 6!
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Yonaga Angie
Series: Random Prompt Generator [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614778
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

“Angie leave your poor soulmate alone.” Their teacher spoke directly to Angie across the room. Everyone in the 79th class turned their head to wear Angie was sitting. Her yellow jacket was shrugged off, draped over the back off her chair. She was sitting cross legged drawing smiley faces and circles on her bare chest with sharpie. 

“Angie’s sorry miss!” She kept her happy composure as everyone looked away, but Miu kept her gaze on the girl. Her soulmate would be so pissed to find that, she laughed to herself. She was also always covered in doodles from her soulmate, but she never replied. She found it quite creepy that every mark and stain on her body was shared with another person. 

The last lesson of the day was dragging on longer then Miu would like. She found her eyes wandering once more. When they reached their destination, her eyes landed once again on Angie. She was still drawing on herself. Is this all she did in her free time? Well, Miu never paid attention to her, so it may as well be. 

She was trapped in her own world, unaware to the fact she was loudly humming in an otherwise quiet classroom. Miu wished she was clueless enough to do things like that. It was cute seeing her draw on herself without a care in the world, she hoped her soulmate was like that. Wait? What was she thinking? She’s Miu fucking Iruma! She doesn’t need a soulmate! Though, it was fun watching Angie draw perfect circles on her back without seeing it, she must put so much practise in… Agh! Shut up Miu! You’re amazing and your soulmate could probably do that even better then stupid Angie! 

For what ever reason, she had got herself incredibly angry, simply watching Angie being happy. She can be happy to! She’s happy with her huge fucking tits that Angie doesn’t have! 

Sprinting out of the class as soon as the bell rang, she threw herself into her room. Bouncing her fists on the bed, screaming into the covers. She fucking hated the fact someone like Angie got to be happy. How she got to smile and laugh and love. How she didn’t have to worry about whether or not her soulmate would hate her for being with so many before them. 

Calm the fuck down Miu, she thought to herself. Why do you care what happens to titless? Yeah! Why did she suddenly care about how cute Angie looked, and how nice she was, sending all those drawings to her soulmate? Miu didn’t care!

Except she definitely did, oh god. Oh fuck. Miu had a crush on the stupid artist girl. 

No, no, no! She banged on her bed once again, letting another scream get enveloped by the blankets. 

In anger she tore off her leather harness and threw them to the side. She tore her jumper off, followed by her under shirt, before grabbing her chest and squeezing. She honestly didn’t know why she did this, it helped her calm down somehow. 

To her horror when she opened her eyes, her arms were covered end to end in doodles. Worst of all, they were Angie’s doodles. Angie’s fucking drawings etched all up and down her arms, stuff that made Angie look magnificent but made Miu look like a biker obsessed with tattoos.

She couldn’t tell if her stare was filled with happiness or anger, but it definitely had a lot of shock. She picked up her phone, dialling a number. 

‘Angie, I need you to come to my room right now.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnnnnnd finale.

“Miu? What do you need?” Angie knocked on the door, her question in a sing song tune. Quietly as possible, she pushed the door open. There standing in the middle of the room, was Miu, top half completely bare, her body covered with doodles. 

A normal person would wonder why Miu invited them to her room in the first place, then tackle the fact that she was naked. But Angie wasn’t a normal person. 

“Oh! What do we have here?” She gasped, still keeping her ever present smile. Iruma’s body was stamped with familiar markings Angie had made on her own. 

“You fucking happened.” She replied bluntly, making Angie laugh. Angie had a suspicion about Miu being her soulmate. She would draw smiley faces and her legs to see them appear on Miu’s skin. 

“Angie thinks you look good like that!” She chirped. She really did. Angie thought of her like a beautiful open canvas, every dot on her skin was perfect and meant for her. 

“I always look good bitch.” Miu still seemed angry, so Angie decided to sweeten her up a bit, and bring her to her knees. 

“You really do! That’s why Angie drew on herself! So Miu would look extra great!”

“Rrreally?” Miu spluttered out, and for the first time reflexively covering her chest. 

“Yes! If it isn’t true, Atua can smite me dead!” She was talking about Atua, so she was deadly serious. 

“But why would you go to such effort?” Miu suddenly questioned, quieter. 

“Because your worth the effort.” Angie said firmly, still keeping her cheery smile. 

“But you barely know me. You don’t know anything about me, all the shit I’ve done with so many people. You wouldn’t be my first partner.” She was starting to doubt herself, trying to scrunch herself into a ball from where she was standing. 

“Angie doesn’t mind.” The smile slithered of her face replaced with reassuring eyes. “Angie knows that your perfect in your own way. And Atua forgives you.” She reached out her arms and embraced Miu. 

Neither of them really thought they would meet their soulmate while one cried half naked in their room, but that’s love, I guess. It comes at the weirdest of times.


End file.
